Synchronicity
by madreag
Summary: Caskett continues in the dance. Set in Season 7, A one-shot.


**Synchronicity **

She exhaled, then tentatively spoke, "Castle please...please go easy..."

"Beckett!" His voice distant, distracted.

"Rick, I don't want either of us...not by this."

"Beckett..come on, trust me." With a hint of pleading.

"You know I trust you, but sometimes..."

He made eye contact, "What does but sometimes mean?"

"Rick," she huffs, " Be gentle... be patient...we'll get there."

He takes a deep breath, his words are soft, he's already distracted again, by her. "You sound like... I'm some sort of masher?"

She sighs, shooting a glance at him, "Do I need to show you the bruise on my right hip?" Abandoning eye contact, having made her point.

"Kate, you know that was an accident." Now, apologetic.

Not yet willing to leave it behind, "That's my point! You tend to get excited, and..."

"And what?' Interrupting her, his voice lilting off.

"Then, things happen...to fast...just take it slow tonight."

"Beckett..." Their eyes briefly connect, his seeking mercy.

They go silent, fully aware of the each others anxious breathing.

His mind drifts away. He loves her, it matters not that she's number three.

He treasures the feel of her, in his hands, she's magical. She hums when the stars align. It's own unique sound, distant but certain.

There are times, in this give and take, when he never looses track of her, like dancers in a ballet. So close, within a pulsing reach, she's there for him. It makes his bones hum, just like her.

Synchronicity, oh such bliss.

He feels the pull against him. Feels the world shift, just slightly, "Kate, easy, help me here."

"Castle," she spat through gritted teeth, frustration pushing her to the edge.

"I just need you...just a little co-operation...Kate...just a little more." He pleads.

"Rick, I can't do it all..."

"Hush, hush...I'm busy...Beckett...you talk to much."

She becomes silent, but not still. He doesn't want her upset, he needs her, but not pushing against him.

And then, like ice water, he's struck. The light goes out, his head drops. He expels a long sigh.

"Tell me your not...tell me I'm wrong? Come on Castle!" A frantic disbelief, her words assault his already ringing ears.

He feels the world shift, all momentum dissipates. He's confined by an all too familiar pressure against his chest.

"Oh, no...oh no." Is all she can say.

She's now leaning toward him. He's suddenly aware, again, of her touch.

She knows the truth, even before he says a word.

She takes it from his hands, throws it at his feet, the faint light pulses down to nothing.

"Rick, look at me." She's forcefully pulling him back.

"Do you know what this means?" She implores.

"We're done?" His voice is both defeated and sad.

"Done is too kind. We're..." She glares at him, unable to find the words she wants.

"What can I say, what can..." Trying his best to explain, but all in vain.

"Beckett...Kate...I did my best. I really tried." But he's beat.

"Tried? This isn't horse shoes Rick!" Anger flooding her voice.

"I let you do this, because...because I trusted you...and now."

"Beckett you don't get it. It's not that easy for me." Needing her to understand.

"Think about what it involves?"

She jumps in, "Yeah, like restraint! Control! Even patience!"

"Do you know how many things I'm doing? It's not easy!" Clearly trying to justify his failure.

"Rick, it was you who started all this. You lit the fire."

"Think about it Beckett, I have to watch, manipulate, anticipate, all at the same time...you shake my world."

"I was trying to avoid...trying to make it all come together...doing everything I could." He sees her recoil, about to strike. He takes another deep breath.

"Castle in just three days...three days..." She shakes her head, "You're suppose to be the one with magic fingers!"

"It's different here!" His voice to loud for the confined space they occupy.

"Why didn't you just stop? We could try again, later." Her right hand extended to him.

"I can't stop once...not once I get started."

"OK, let me get this straight" She's turned, fully facing him.

"So in three days you've flown three drones, paid for by New Yorks finest, into the sides of three building?"

"Beckett the idea...you know...to follow the bad guys, at a distance, keeping eyes on them all the time."

"It would be a great tool for the Homicide unit." Trying to give weight to his original idea.

"I get that Castle, but it has to work...you said you could do it."

"The controls seem...well," Looking at the Play Station like controls at his feet, "Different...especially when we're jostling around in this police cruiser."

"I thought you could drive, a little smoother." Attempting to shift some blame to her.

Now in a full glare, "Rick it's a test! You know, a high-speed chase, with you as the drone pilot...riding shotgun."

"What are we going to do now?" He asks, confused by his situation.

"We?...Did you say _we_?"

"Beckett, come on..." Pleading now.

"No Rick! You tell her that you just killed the last drone...what did you name this one, Lucretia?"

"The one you said...you loved. Number three..."

"Wait! You want me to tell Gates?" Now looking terrified.

"You hate me!" He groaned.

"No Rick, I love you, but you're a big boy." She kissed him on the side of the cheek, turned the cruiser around and headed back to the 12th.

As she did her cell phone rang, "Espo, come on back to the precinct..." A pause, " I'll ask him."

"Espo wants to know about...your magic touch, and syn-crow-niss-ity." Stretching the words for full impact.

Castle just groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Driving home from work and wishing I had a drone to help me find the fastest lane. I wondered how these two would work it out. Hope you enjoy. <strong>


End file.
